Interactive Story: The Dragon-less Emperor
by Tribus
Summary: Forsaken, Issei Hyoudou cuts off those who've betrayed him and is given a second chance. Will issei keep his grudges? You decide! Rated M for potential content. The second vote is up! decide what catagory the main girl in Issei’s harem is in!
1. Grudges?

_"Baka!"_

_Rias Gremory ran away with her hands on her face._

"Damn it..."

_"How horrible! Why can't you understand Buchou's feelings?!"_

_Asia Argento walked away to the same place Rias was._

"Damn it!"

"Damn... it...!"

_"This is all my and my parent's fault, right?"_

_Ravel looked with a saddened expression._

"Wh-why...?"

Issei Hyoudou had his left hand covered his crying face while the other slammed onto the cold ground repeatedly.

He was in a secluded spot near a mountain, where no one could hear him cry. Where no one could hear him scream for _anyone for help._

Issei held his heart with the bloodied hand he slammed the ground with. It glowed a bright red, causing Issei to uncover his face and stare at what he now held.

It was eight crimson pawns.

His eyes began to tear up more as he had more flashbacks. His memories with all of his...

No.

_Not anymore._

Issei held out his left arm.

"ASCALON!"

**[Blade!]**

The dragon-killing sword appeared and was held by Issei's left hand.

Issei laid down the pawns he was holding.

[Partner? What are you doi-]

Issei forcefully cut off Ddraig.

He wasn't going to let _it _stop him.

He shakily gripped the sword with his two hands, the blade pointing down on one of the pawns.

He still didn't know if this was all worth it. The memories came back to him. Ones where Issei was hanging out with all of the girls, ones where Issei was helping out the guys, and ones where Issei protected the ones he loved-

A spark ran through Issei's brain.

He gritted his teeth...

**The Dragonless Emperor.**

Meanwhile, Rias was being consoled by her friends.

Heartbreak needed to be solved with the help of friends, after all.

But for some strange reason, a feeling of dread ran through her body. As if _something was going to happen._

Suddenly, a vision filled her mind.

It only lasted a second, but it meant all the years of her life if it was true.

"No no no no no NO!"

She ran out the arms of her friends and out of the room.

She forwent her shoes and decided not to fix herself up.

She slammed the door outside open and stared at the massive crimson beam _blasting _its way to the sky. Ready to burst, she checked all of her pieces.

_One of the pawns turned white._

It had a slash going through the piece with the other 7 slowly losing its color.

She burst into tears once again but this time for a different reason.

"I-I'm... I'm so..."

_She lost her savior._

_The one that sacrificed everything for her._

_And it's **her fault.**_

**Break!**

In heaven, Michael the Archangel looked upon the scene with sadness. His subordinate Gabriel being of the same.

Seeing such an optimistic person like Issei Hyoudou in pain as he forsakes his friends was a sight they didn't ever want to see.

"...Michael, do you think we can save Hyoudou-kun?"

Michael looked at Gabriel and was distraught with her unhappy look.

"I... do not know, Gabriel. I believe that Sirzechs would dislike us trying to interfere with 'devil matters'."

They both knew what that truly meant but they also both knew the consequences. And so, they had no choice but witness this scene.

That was until they saw him point the blade at his left arm. They widened their eyes.

"No..."

"Hyoudou-kun...!"

The lifting of the blade placed a thought on their head.

_Issei Hyoudou has been broken and no one decided to help him._

**The Dragonless Emperor.**

To say Sirzechs was unhappy was an understatement.

Seriously, what the hell was her sister thinking?

He witnessed the chopping off of Issei's dragonized arm and winced. Sirzechs has seen many things in his time, but...

Seeing a man with so much purity be like this really makes the world look like the underworld.

Grayfia Lucifuge frowned at the scene as well. Although rarely expressing emotions, seeing her sister's savior getting forsaken wasn't a pleasant sight, even for her.

"Sirzechs, what shall we do with him?"

Sirzechs said his response in a heartbeat.

"We do nothing. Don't mark him as a stray. This performance is a disgrace to my sister and I'd like nothing like a bounty to remind me of the fact."

They looked on with saddened straight faces but sad hearts.

**The Dragonless Emperor.**

Issei sighed as he sat down on the bloody ground.

He knew the adrenaline was running out and so was his life. He had no care whatsoever though.

Nothing meant anything once you abandon those closest to you.

A pure white magic circle appeared beside him and a young man came out.

He had black hair, red eyes, and wore a suit and tie. His hear was parted on the left side and he had the body of an athlete.

He sat down beside Issei but made sure to keep some distance.

"Hey, kid."

No response.

"If you were to get a second chance at life, would you?"

Issei found the question ridiculous but thought a little bit about it.

He'd like a life where he was powerful enough so no one could face him, so he could live out his life peacefully.

"...Yes."

The young man nodded.

"Would you keep the grudges you have now?"

Again, a ridiculous question, but it gave Issei another thing to think about. Maybe if he were to get a second chance, he'd be able to be friends with-

Issei furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's okay not to know right now."

Issei felt a cold object touch his open palm.

It was a white revolver. It looked ordinary enough.

"If you want a second chance at life, take the gun and use it on yourself."

Issei instantly became wary.

"Why?"

"It'll send a message to those who wronged you. Plus, I need a safe way to get your soul out of here."

Issei disliked the lack of details, but judging by the lack of feeling on his left calf, he doesn't have enough time to ask them.

He stared at the gun intently, before sighing.

Well, at least the people in school would be happy when they heard Issei Hyoudou killed himself, right?

**The Dragonless Emperor.**

**Another Potential Story!**

**For this one, Issei will reincarnate as an adult in the same time period he died.**

**He'll make new friends and meet old ones on his quest to obtain the power to live peacefully.**

**I sort of dislike the cliche fanfictions where Issei is betrayed at this specific point and never really gives his old friends any chances.**

**That's why I named the first chapter Grudges.**

**But, like Showstopper, I plan on making this a vote-based fanfiction. Where instead of literally hating everyone's guts, you all decide who Issei likes and dislikes!**

**Yay!**

**Here's the first vote. If the reviews rach 5 or so, I'll make the story reality and use this vote.**

**Synopsis: Wow! Reincarnation?! Never heard of it. Issei has cut off (literally) his old powers and needs a new one! Please vote for TWO abilities below.**

**A: Time Skip: Issei obtains Dragon Ball Super's Time Skip! This doesn't mean he gets Ki powers though.**

**B: The Gamer: Issei obtains the elements of an RPG! This ability is taken from the Manhwa 'The Gamer'. Do note that this ability cannot obtain _any _of the abilities listed in this vote if he hasn't obtained it from the other selection.**

**C: Lust Overload: Issei obtains the ability to 'charm' anyone he wishes! Do note that this ability will cause _a lot _of lemons.**

**D: Disrespect King: Issei obtains Ganondorf's moveset from Super Smash Brothers Ultimate! This will literally break the laws of physics as Issei stomps on someone into the speed of light!**

**E: Determination of The Judge: Issei obtains the abilities Sans from Undertale has! Have Issei strike down on his evil foes with the power of Karmic Retribution!**

**F: Moonlight Sculptor: ? (This ability is secret; you won't find out what this ability is until the end of the next chapter! Vote on it now if you wish to test your luck!)**

**Whew. That's a lot to think about, huh? Well, I'll leave you all to it! Make sure to leave your votes and criticisms down in the review section! Until then...**

**_Eat healthily!_**


	2. Reassertion

**Hmm...**

**The Gamer and The Disrespect King shall be Issei's new powers!**

**Don't worry if you don't like how it turned out, as I put up a vote every chapter. You're vote counts when there are so little people reading, y'know?**

**Anyways, let's begin!**

_BOOM!_

Issei burst his eyes open, looking around from his laid down position on a bed.

He saw a somewhat small personal room of what could be guessed as an apartment. It had a small amount of furniture but looked extremely clean.

He sat up on his bed to see a blue screen.

**Greetings, Issei Hyoudou.**

**Thank you for participating in Tiber's beta version of The Gamer!**

**You may access the status screen by mentally willing "Status"!**

Issei blinked twice before rubbing his eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he just shot himself in the head to get reincarnated, he would have a whole lot of questions regarding why he had this.

'Status.'

A different prompt replaced the previous one.

**Name: Issei Hyoudou.**

**Current Title: The Betrayed One**

**Age: ?? (Locked, find this out so it can be displayed on the status!)**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 20 - 55**

**AGL: 20 - 10**

**DEX: 20 - 25**

**INT: 15**

**LUK: ??**

Now Issei... wasn't an idiot.

He's read enough mangas and played enough games to know what these mean.

HP and MP both measure how much health and magic power a person has. Level shows how much one has progressed in the game.

STR, or strength, measured the physical prowess a person has.

AGL, or agility, measured how fast they could be.

DEX, or dexterity, measured how flexible and maneuverable one could be.

INT, or intelligence, measured how smart and wise a person is.

LUK, or luck, measures how lucky a person is.

What scares him however is his random attribute changes.

**You may access your abilities by mentally willing 'Abilities'!**

Well, that solved all of his problems.

'Abilities.'

The blue screen replaced its contents with the following,

**The Gamer's Body Mind (Gifted): Allows a person to live out the elements of an RPG, nullifies 90% of all emotion (can be modified), and increases the brain's processing speed by 250%.**

**Destiny's Puppet: ???**

**Disrespect King LV1 (Gifted): A fighting style that uses and exploits power and range. It's oftenly used with a greatsword.**

**-Increases STR by 35.**

**-Decreases AGL by 10.**

**-Increases DEX by 5.**

**-Increases knockback from _all attacks in proportion to how little health the enemy you're fighting has._**

**-Certain attacks facing downwards will immediately _spike, _causing the receiver to be sent straight down at high speeds. This is combined with the proportioned knockback buff.**

**-Decreases the processing load required to do certain actions.**

**The Righteous One: Willing to do anything you can to do the right thing has changed you for the better.**

**-When protecting a person or thing with _good intent, _increase all stats by 5.**

**-Receive a 25% EXP _global _increase rate buff when fighting those with _bad intent._**

**-Become 75% more likable to those with _good intent._**

**Language Mastery (Gifted): Allows one to fully comprehend any language.**

Issei squinted at the 'Destiny's Puppet' but waived it off as life fucking him over. He was happy to see The Righteous One in his status. He saw the Gifted status of 'Disrespect King' and raised one of his eyebrows.

**You have received a message! Would you like to listen?**

**Yes/No**

Issei obviously selected yes.

The blue screen was replaced by a video. It showed the man that gave him the revolver. He was smirking as he twirled around a pen.

_"Neat stuff, huh Hyoudou?"_

Issei couldn't lie; this was cool as shit. And that's coming from the guy that's fought a god.

_"Well, I made you start off with the stats you had before minus all the buffs you got for having Ddraig and being a devil. I also gifted you a few skills and things so you wouldn't faceplant into the ground due to the lack of anything."_

Issei smiled. He'd hope for someone to babysit him for a little bit to get a foothold but this'll do.

_"Lastly, I gave you a small apartment to live in. It's nothing much but you don't need to pay for anything. Get a job if you wish to get more stuff."_

Suddenly, a prompt appeared to the left of the screen.

**Quest!**

**You need a job in order to contribute to society and to get money for your wants and needs!**

**Would you like to accept?**

**Reward: ??? (Depends on job acquired)**

**Fail Reward: None**

**Yes/No**

Issei decided to ignore it for now.

_"Oh, and to make life easier, I kept you in Japan. Sure, you might meet old allies, but remember what I said."_

Issei nodded. He was really grateful to this guy. Super nice and humble. Issei hoped he can talk to the guy again under different circumstances.

_"Well, I suppose I should get going. My name is Tiber, God of Reincarnation."_

The video closed, leaving only the quest prompt to appear.

Issei was kind of freaked out he just been so generously helped by a God, but he decided not to touch on it.

He realized a long time ago powerful people have some quirks in their personality.

'Inventory.'

**100,000 Yen**

**To make my life easier, I'm having it so 100 yen is equal to one US dollar.**

**Steel Greatsword**

**Driver's License**

**ID Card**

**Passport**

**House Keys**

Issei immediately summoned his ID card.

He looked at it and saw that it was updated a week ago from the day he shot himself. His face was similar to his old one, but not the same. His face now is more defined and mature.

To be honest, he looks like an adult version of himself. In fact, his age according to the license is 3 years older: 20.

How does that work?

Oh well.

He stood up, cracking his neck, back, and knuckles.

He found the mirror and looked at himself better.

He now looked much more bulky, similar to Sairarog. His 'cannon' was a bigger too.

Heh.

**The Dragonless Emperor.**

**(One week later...)**

After some investigation, he found out a few more things.

He was located in Tokyo and the time was only 2 weeks after his 'death'. He made sure to not notice this outside, as the yell would probably alert the public.

He's still REALLY confused about how he's twenty.

Luckily, his death was most luckily kept secret, as people didn't question why a dead guy tried to apply for a job.

This allowed him to begin to work in a small cafe in town. Though it was kind of unsettling to see girls ogle him like it's their last supper.

The reward for that quest he completed was nothing too much. It was just a few thousand yen.

It was kind of calming to just ride along life without too much to worry.

"Hey, Hora-san. I'll be going home now!"

"Okay, Hyoudou-kun! Have a good evening!"

Issei waved goodbye as he took off his apron. He currently wore a black button up shirt with black pants to compliment it.

It's much more comfortable than the blazer he had before.

_"AAAAAA- MMMPH!"_

_"Shut your mouth!"_

Issei widened his eyes and immediately looked around. He felt a distinct feeling in his gut when he looked at a particular alleyway to his left.

**You have unlocked Sense Intent!**

**Sense Intent: You have the ability to see one's negative or positive intent.**

**If you've unlocked this, either something REALLY bad is happening, or God just walked into your general vicinity. You should check it out either way.**

Issei immediately closed it and took the prompt's advice. He slid across the ground as he quickly looked at what's happening.

He immediately noticed the teenage girl getting surrounded by, frankly, fat men.

Good god, this looks like a doujinshi.

Issei decided not to think any longer and act.

He shoulder bashed the man closest to the entrance of the alleyway. The man was blasted into the wall, obviously alerting all the other criminals.

"What?!"

"Who are you?!"

Deciding not to talk to criminals, Issei kicked one of the men to his left into the well while sucker punching the other to his right. Both sank into the floor unconscious.

The man holding the girl pulled out a knife and held it up to her neck.

"You take one more step and this girl is on the floor!"

Issei immediately twisted his head to the man who said it with an angered expression.

"You... How dare you threaten a woman's life like that?"

**You have unlocked Bloodlust!**

**Bloodlust: You have the ability to direct killing intent to a certain point or blast it all around you. The amount of bloodlust you're able to direct is varied directly with your stats.**

**If you've unlocked this, you're probably scaring the shit out of someone and you should probably stop.**

Issei read it quickly and looked back at the man.

He had a face of pure terror and quickly let go of the girl. He fell over promptly after.

The girl quickly ran over and hugged Issei, crying her heart out.

Issei looked at the scene with a new realization.

'Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, even after all that's happened.'

He decided then to train once more.

For the town, he now calls home.

**You have unlocked a new title: Guardian!**

**The Dragonless Emperor.**

**Okay! That'll be it for today!**

**You all may be wondering why Issei's really... calm.**

**I guess.**

**I made him like this because I felt like when Issei separated from his friends, his mind cleared. Previously, his mind was fogged by the burdens of his friends and the wrongdoings of his past.**

**When Tiber shot him, it's as if all the things clouding his mind went away. He's able to think clearly without a need to work a thousand times harder to prove everyone wrong.**

**You may think it's spitting on his character but that's just how I felt like he'd be.**

**Now that's out of the way, let's do our vote!**

**Synopsis: Every Harem needs a manager, especially for an anime like High School DxD! What category will Issei's manager/main girl be in? No matter what option, another vote shall commence determining what character will be THE manager among the category.**

**A: Previous Peerage Squad (Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse) [WARNING: SELECTING THIS OPTION MAY RESULT IN YANDERES]**

**B: Neko Squad (Koneko, Yasaka, Kuroka)**

**C: OP Squad (Ophis, Gabriel, Serafall)**

**D: Sona Squad Others (Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Irina) [WARNING: SELECTING THIS OPTION MAY RESULT IN YANDERES]**

**E: CROSSOVER SQUAD (Characters from other animes may be selected. Characters may be submitted through review or PM.)**

**F: ????? (This selection is _secret, _and will be revealed next chapter. Vote on it if you wish to test your luck!)**

**Now for the Reveal of Moonlight Sculptor!**

**Moonlight Sculptor: One has the ability to do combos, a string of attacks that are _uninterruptable, unblockable, or undodgeable _when wielding a knife. The amount of damage these combos do are dependant on one's ability to sculpt. This was taken by the manhwa "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor".**

**Lastly, Issei's full status!**

**Name: Issei Hyoudou.**

**Current Title: The Betrayed One**

**Other Titles: Gaurdian, Pervert, Main Character**

**Age: ?? (Locked, find this out so it can be displayed on the status!)**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 20 35 = 55**

**AGL: 20 - 10 = 10**

**DEX: 20 5 = 25**

**INT: 15**

**LUK: ??**

**The Gamer's Body Mind (Gifted): Allows a person to live out the elements of an RPG, nullifies 90% of all emotion (can be modified), and increases the brain's processing speed by 250%.**

**Destiny's Puppet: ???**

**Disrespect King LV1 (Gifted): A fighting style that uses and expoits power and range. It's oftenly used with a greatsword.**

**-Increases STR by 35.**

**-Decreases AGL by 10.**

**-Increases DEX by 5.**

**-Increases knockback from _all attacks in proportion to how much health the enemy you're fighting has._**

**-Certain attacks facing downwards will immediately _spike, _causing the reciever to be sent straight down at high speeds. This is combined with the proportioned knockback buff.**

**-Decreases the processing load required to do certain actions.**

**The Righteous One: Willing to do anything you can to do the right thing has changed you for the better.**

**-When protecting a person or thing with _good intent, _increase all stats by 5.**

**-Recieve a 25% EXP _global _increase rate buff when fighting those with _bad intent._**

**-Become 75% more likeable to those with _good intent._**

**Language Mastery (Gifted): Allows one to fully comprehend any language.**

**Sense Intent: You have the ability to sense one's positive and negative intent.**

**Bloodlist: You have the ability to direct your killing intent to a single point or blast it all around you. The amount of bloodlust you're able to direct is varied directly with your stats.**

**Thank you all for the rapid support of this fanfic! I'll be sure to update this along with Showstopper as much as I can!**

**Until then...**

**_Work hard!_**


	3. Twelve AM Thoughts

**Happy April Fools! Sorry for ruining your expectations. Have this small comedic bit involving me to compensate.**

"What if I... put Bill from Left 4 Dead into DxD?"

I scratched my chin while tapping the button of my pen with my thumb.

"That's stupid. Where'd you even get that idea?"

Issei Hyoudou squinted at me, causing me to chuckle.

"I mean, he took out a shit ton of zombies and is the very definition of badass."

Issei shook his head with a disinterested look.

"Nah. You want a real badass? Try Mike Schmidt. Dude not only lasted 5 days with killer robots but came back for two extra. Hell, he even messed with the robots just for another challenge!"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That's stupid. All he did was sit on his ass and press buttons. Bill traversed the world fighting actual threats."

Issei grumbled until his eyes suddenly lit up.

"How about we combine them?!"

I thought about it a little before grinning.

"Exquisite."

"THIS SHALL BE OUR GREATEST MASTERPIECE!"

**Twelve AM Thoughts.**

I stared at the document I wrote down and sighed.

"When did I think this was a good idea?"

Issei, after a good amount of sleep, shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm kinda confused myself."

**Twelve AM Thoughts.**

**This was just a recreation of a conversation I had in my head while thinking for a new story idea (That new story idea became Dragonless Emperor.)**

**Showstopper's chapter is coming next! Get ready for it when it comes!**


End file.
